


dragon-turnt

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [58]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Gen, Poetry, and leaving him entirely English still, as untangling a dragon from a boy, hello!!!, i love Eustace!!!!!, in which Eustace aches, in which the world groans, in which there is no such thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Are your bones still hollow?What about your skin, dear; / starry nights stretched across you? / your breath; coiled hot / and heavy / somewhere in the pit of your stomach.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb, Eustace Scrubb & Alberta Scrubb & Harold Scrubb, Eustace Scrubb & Narnia
Series: Narnia Musings [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	dragon-turnt

Are your bones still hollow?

What about your skin, dear;  
starry nights stretched across you?  
your breath; coiled hot  
and heavy  
somewhere in the pit of your stomach

Were you not raised  
with poison sitting in your throat?  
Were you not fed  
lies; rotten and foul?

Were you not the boy  
with your claws deep in your cousins’ fears?

Have your teeth grown dull again?

Is this Language still  
stretched between your tongue  
and your lips?  
like thread; silverspun  
and drunk with starlight

Were you not born  
wet and cold and iron-heavy?  
Were you not swaddled;  
motionless?

Are you not still choking  
on this earthen paint?

Has your skin softened,  
by now?

Have you undone  
this knot in your throat  
this fire in your guts  
with patience  
and candlelight  
or maybe a sword

Are you aconite  
in your cousins’ water  
still?

How Narnian is this English body?

How long until you’ve spat it all  
at their feet?

_– you are dragonturnt; star-drowned and salt-stained._


End file.
